regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dicing with Death Episode 052
Recap Verissa is in Dardin with Brandon and the dead prisoner they mercy killed. Verissa and the Brandon carry the dead man to the house of the town Captain of the Guard with a message attached to his chest about not messing with the Beleaguered Men. Verissa and Brandon move to leave Dardin out of the northern gate, but it is close with a queue of carts and people. The guards then slowly checking people on their way out. Verissa tells Brandon to go on ahead and warn the Beleaguered Men that the dead prisoner had given up secrets. Verissa then stays behind hin town and gets new clothing and a new inn, The Silver Crock-Pot. Inside the inn is Pringle and his blue pet cat, Saffy. Pringle will get Verissa out of the town if she gets his cart back from the Beleaguered Men. They go to Pringle's inn room, and Saffy turns Verissa invisible. Pringle reveals that Saffy had been polymorphed into a cat by a witch. They then leave out the North Gate and head up the road to Lilithma and arrive by the end of the day and get an inn room. Verissa, Pringle, and Saffy head out and each the Shimmerstone Lake. They come across a tiny fishing settlement of 6 buildings, 20 humans and 4 gnomes. Verissa asks one of the people in the settlement about any nearby Beleaguered Men storage places, and they don't know any. They get rowed out into the lake in a fishing boat owned by Bubba Longshanks. While traveling on the boat, Verissa spots Felstad on the shore. Verissa, Pringle, and Saffy get off the boat a quarter of a mile away. The camp out for the night. During the night 2 bear cubs walk into camp. Verissa wakes up Pringle, and Saffy as the Mother Bear comes into camp. The group flee from the camp, but Pringle gets hit in the back by the Mother Bear. Saffy casts a sleep spell on the Mother Bear and it falls unconscious. Verissa heals Pringle up. They return to camp and get most of their stuff back from the bear cubs, before leaving. The next morning Verissa and Saffy learn their spells. Then they find the spot they saw Felstad. From that spot there is a trail. Up the trail is a large barn, inside is Pringle's wagon and his horse Francine. Saffy uses magic to make Verissa fall asleep in the barn. Verissa wakes up in the evening and the cart and horse are gone. Verissa walks outside the barn and sees a ghostly sailor walking out of the water. The ghost, Captain Oswald of the Dragonfly, demands why Verissa was in his barn. The Dragonfly was a pirate ship a few hundred years ago. Captain Oswald leads Verissa back into the barn, which loots very different, filled with the other pirate ghosts and the ghostly belongings of the pirates. Verissa casts turn undead on the ghost pirates, but Captain Oswald resists. Captain Oswald leads Verissa down trap door at the back of the barn. It leads down to a passage to a secret limestone cave on the edge of the lake. Moored there is the ghost pirate ship Dragonfly. Verissa goes to swim, but Captain Oswald attacks her, but upon contact with Verissa, the Ghost Pirate Captain disappears, as to all the other ghostly visions, except the ship is still there. Verissa searches the ship and she finds a map and dagger in the captain's cabin. She then heads back to shore with the map. Verissa undresses to dry off, but she then hears noise of the Beleaguered Men arriving to the barn above and them spotting the trap door. Verissa quickly gets dressed as the Beleaguered Men open the hatch. Above is Holden and Zed. Verissa shows them the ship. The men then explain that Felstad has been injured during anouther ambush. Verissa and the others head back to the Beleaguered Men Hideout. Exp: 750 exp Total: 1900 exp Verissa levels up to level 2 HP +6 (total hp ?) Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Verissa Episodes